In the Ring
by Jdragon
Summary: Kim had no idea why she was there, but she's glad now. She wanted a rest from work, but she had to fight. To think she vanished from the world to work and now the world knows him. He always did put on a good show.


Kim had no idea why she was here at this arena, she wasn't in to wrestling, but hey it gave her a reason to take the day off and it got her to see an old friend. She was always busy, after high school it was college and then it was GJ, she never seems to have time for anyone, and she even lost contact with some of her friends because of it. Now in her mid twenties Kim was starting to miss her friends and she would take any chance to hang out with them again.

"Oh girl I can't believe someone just gave you these tickets. They were sold out the moment they went on sale here in Middleton." Monique said as she jumped up and down, which Kim notice that got a few looks from some guys in the line. Monique had filled out a lot better then Kim did, mostly do to the fact Kim work out more times a day then any health person really should. Kim was glad Monique was still a fan of wrestling.

"Why were they sold out?" Kim asked trying to keep a conversation going.

"You really don't know why?" Monique asked with one of those 'I know something you don't know' smiles.

"Know why?" Kim repeated Monique, completely clueless on the reason why and no matter how much she tried to get the info on why, but Monique wasn't answering. Why did Kim get the idea what ever Monique knew was the reason Monique insisted on both of them being dressed to kill, Kim even forgot she had a skirt this short.

After a while Monique and Kim finally got in to the arena and made there way to the front row that was in front of a stage they had set up for some reason. At least they were able to see the ring as well. Kim knew front row were seats a lot of people wanted, but she was still trying to figure out who would send them to her for no reason. All of a sudden Kim claps her hands over her ears as the fireworks and explosions went off.

'Na Na Na…' Kim's eyes snapped open when she heard the opening of a song. All of a sudden a spotlight was on over an Asian woman Kim was sure was Yori. Then another spotlight shined on a blond woman that Kim was positive was Tara. "What's up Middleton! I'm so glad to be back in my home town!" The crowd just went insane when they heard that voice.

All of a sudden a man once known as Ron Stoppable rush on to the stage with a mic in his hand. Kim took notice he was rip and she had to ask when he got a six pack. Ron started to sing the 'Naked Mole Rap' and that made Kim wonder where Rufus was.

"Rufus and Ron Stoppable, with my best friend Kim Possible…" When he sang this Ron pointed right at Kim and at that moment Kim realized it must have been Ron who sent the tickets. "We ain't afraid of any attack, I just say YO KP we STILL got your back." Kim notice the little difference Ron made in the rap as he pointed at her.

"Looks like someone still has a crush." Monique said as she looked at the eyes of Kim and the slight smile forming on Kim's face. Kim didn't say anything as she watch Ron rap his rap. Once the rap was done Ron pointed at Kim again before he left the stage with Tara and Yori. There on the screen was a picture of Rufus and under it read 'Rufus R.I.P. Naked Buddy'

After Kim got over the shock of Rufus being dead she thought of something. "Why are those two here?" Kim asked Monique, she seem to know what is going on.

"Well if your following what is on the TV Tara came in first. At the time Ron was a heel and he was having a problem getting in to the match, so the boss brought Tara in to cheer him on during his matches. Then as Ron was turning face, you know good guy, he had a problem coming up with a partner and Tara couldn't wrestle. He said he got an old friend coming to visit him, I thought it was you, but I was wrong, I was surprised to see Yori, she took to the ring like a natural and high flying like Ron." Monique explained with a smile thinking Kim was going to get green on her.

"Any love interest?" Kim asked as she waited for the first match on the night.

"Oh yeah, but not with those two, thought there was, with that whole protective phase he went through with Tara that one time and there was that weird storyline they went through when Ron saw Yori naked." That got a reaction from Kim. "But he did date the former women's champion Love Lovely."

"Is that really her name?" Kim asked with a laugh, no one could really have that name.

"Don't know, but any way… She got all pissed at Ron when Ron help Yori win the championship and broke up with him. So if you follow the storyline, he is free for the taking, I don't really know if he is seeing anyone behind the scenes." Monique said with a smile as she thought of something. "I've always wanted to date a pro wrestler…"

Kim looks at Monique with shock. "What he's even better looking now then before? I wouldn't mind a little one on one match with him." Monique said with a smile as Kim started to sputter. "I'm thinking Ron had a helping hand with putting that smile on Lovely's face when she was the champ."

"MONIQUE!" Kim yelled at the top of her lungs, she couldn't believe Monique was talking about Ron like that.

"What you had your chance with him? And it's not like you can go and date him with you being busy with GJ work." Monique stated as music started to play and the first wrestler came walking down to the ring.

"I could try!" Kim stated over the music and all that got was a smile from Monique. Why did Kim all of a sudden fell like she just got played? Kim let out a growl, she still hated it when Monique did that, she was too good at it. Kim and Monique watch the match in silence and even Kim tried to pay attention when some wrestlers talk in the ring, but Kim did really care about that stuff.

"This is Yori's music…" Monique quickly said before the music got to loud to hear her. The music sound like simple classical Japanese music to Kim as she watch Yori walk out in what looked like a formal kimono and Tara walked out with Yori. Tara was wearing a short skirt like you see in a rapper's video and a boots Kim could only call striper boots with a sweater that was showing more stomach then Kim ever saw Tara show. Kim hated to admit it, but Tara had the body to wear that kind of stuff and the jealous part of her head said Tara had to have had some work done.

At the top of the ramp Yori gave a bow with her hands together and then as she came up from the bow the music started to pick up in to a type of rock and roll music. Yori grab her kimono and rip it in two. Now she stood in a pair of short shorts, knee pads, boots, a tank top exposing a good amount of her stomach, and what look like cut stockings around her arms and hands. There hanging around her waist was a big gold and black belt.

Yori and Tara walked down the ramp and made their way to the ring. "The following match is for the GWA Women's championship! Making her way in to the ring accompanied by Tara Firm, the currents Women's Champion Yuri!" Kim looked at Monique to see if this was a screw up on their names or not. Monique gave the sign that it was all okay, that was the names they wrestled by.

Tara and Yori stopped before going in to the ring and shook Kim and Monique's hands, glad to see them and all. Then Yori slid in to the ring as Tara walked up the steps and bent over flashing her panties to the guys in the audience as she got in to the ring. Yori ran to the top of one of the corners and waved at the crowd before she did a back flip off the top.

"And her opponent!" There was dead silence and Kim looked over at Monique who mouthed 'surprise opponent' to Kim. All of a sudden there was a purring sound coming over the speakers before the music hit. "Kitty!" The announcer yelled as a woman in a red cat suit walked out from behind the curtains holding a black cat in her arms.

"Oh this is going to be good!" Monique cried as she cheered on. "The last time these two fought Yori put Kitty out of action for three months. You'd never seen two girls fight so hard, I think they really hate each other." Kitty gave her cat over to someone working around the ring before she walked up the stairs and in to the ring and Tara got out of the ring before the bell rang.

Kitty launch herself at Yori and Yori went to kick her. Kitty catch the kick and threw Yori's leg out of the way, but Yori spin on her other foot like a top and turned it in to a Dragon Whip, which was a type of spinning back kick. Kitty knowing this move, ducked under the kick and drop kick Yori right in to the back.

Kitty jump on to Yori's back after Yori face planted in to the mat and started to smash Yori's face in to the mat. The referee tried to break this up and when he got that done Yori was on her feet, but the referee stop her and while his back was turned Tara jump on to the mat and pulled on Kitty's hair from behind. Kitty turned around to slug Tara and Yori got around the referee to kick Kitty in the back of the knee. Kitty dropped to one knee and Yori ran for the ropes before she spring boards off the ropes and kick Kitty in the head.

Yori got in front of Kitty and waited there for Kitty to get up. As Kitty started to get up Yori got in to a fighting stance and when Kitty was at the right level Yori went to kick her in the head again, but Kitty drop back to the mat and Yori's kick went over her. Kitty grab Yori's ankle and pulled it out from under her causing Yori to fall on her back.

Tara grabs the championship belt and slid it in to the ring on the other side behind the referee. Tara then ran in front of the ref and distracts him as Kitty gets up. Yori grabs the belt runs at Kitty, clocks Kitty in the head with the belt and throws it out of the ring before she climbs to the top rope. Yori gave a signal to the crowd before she flips in to the air, doing 540 degree flip with a 180 degree twist and slamming her whole body down on Kitty. 1… 2… 3… DING DING "And here is your winner and still champion Yuri!"

To the people that were watch, they went to commercial, Tara took the chance to talk to Kim which was part of the act they wanted to put on as the referee help Kitty out of the ring. "So what are you two doing here?" Tara asked Kim and Monique as if nothing happen.

Kim was in shock the Yori and Tara would cheat to win anything. "Didn't Ron send us tickets?" Monique asked a little confused.

"Not that he told us… We'll go ask when we see him in the back." Tara said to the two before she joined Yori up the ramp.

"Wait, if Ron didn't send me the tickets then who did?" Kim asked as she got out of her daze.

"Well he's a better actor then I thought. He didn't act surprised at all to see you or he just expected you to show up thinking you knew he was in this sort of thing." Monique said as he tried to think about this as well. Yori and Tara didn't know about them being there, and they said Ron didn't know they were coming, and no one else they knew about was in the GWA. Oh they had a mystery is on their hands.

"Well Ron's match isn't schedule until later. Let's go get some food." Monique said as she stood up and Kim decided to follow her.

As they stood in line for some food Kim had to ask "Listen Monique, you weren't serious about what you said about wanting Ron were you?"

Monique smiled at Kim. "I won't lie to ya, if he ever asked me out on a date I wouldn't say no, but I won't try anything if that's what you're asking. I know you still like him Kim and it's only because of your job that you two broke up in the first place. Though I'm still a bit piss at you for not fighting harder to get Ron in to GJ, he has a good life now. Everyone knows his name now and isn't that what he wanted? In truth though I don't think your jobs will let you two be together, both of you traveling to two different places, never home either one of you. You got some thinking to do before you go jumping in."

"Yeah I know…" Kim said as she let out a sigh, she also hated it when Monique was right to. Would a second try at a relationship even work between the two of them? After getting some food and Monique having to pick up a Ron Stoppable T-shirt, which she put on over her outfit to the disappointment of a few guys, they went back to finding their seats and watch the rest of the show.

Kim still didn't see the big deal about wrestling, okay maybe the girly girl in her did enjoy watching a bunch of men sweating and fighting it out, but some of the outfits some of the guys wore, just made them look gay to her. Though it didn't look as fake as she first thought, she could still tell some of this was more acting then really any damage. And when it came to the females most of them just look like they were being used a little too much for the whole sex sells part of the business. Maybe because Ron was doing this, she was trying to enjoy it a little or find something she liked about it?

"So explain the reason behind the match Ron's in?" Kim asked as she looked at the brochure in her hand.

"Okay well you see… Ron's the champ right? Well Pain King came back talking about how Ron wasn't a worthy champ and stuff like that which cause them to have a match. Well Ron brought Steel Toe in as back up, but Ron double crossed Steel Toe when he never gave Steel Toe one last title shot. So the Boss decided to put all three in this match, the winner proven he is meant to have the title." Monique explained to Kim as if it was easy to follow, Kim still didn't get it.

Finally the match Kim and Monique were waiting for was about to start. "The following is a three-way Hell in a Cell Match for the GWA Championship! First making his way to the ring, Pain King!" Pain King's music hit and he made is entrance. Soon Steel Toe followed with his own music as the Hell in a Cell started to lower around the mat in casing the whole ring in a steel fence box. "And now making his way to the ring, accompany by Tara Firm and the GWA Women's champion Yuri, he is the GWA champion Ron Stoppable!"

"I'm not unstoppable… I'm Ron Stoppable! Booyah-hahahahahah" blasted out through the speakers before Ron's music hit. As Ron came to the ramp the audience was a mix of boos and cheers for him, Tara and Yori. Ron was wear pants, sneakers, a wrist band on each wrist, what looked like a ripped up version of his old mission shirt tied around his waist with a rip up version of his old jersey tied up around it as well, and there with the pride of his home town A Middleton High School T-shirt.

Ron slowly walked down the ramp; you could tell he wanted to look at Kim, but didn't. Ron looked at the two wrestlers in the ring before he told Tara and Yori to stay out of the cell. Ron then smiled as he pulled off his Middleton shirt as he looked at Kim before he handed it to her and gave her a wink. Ron then entered through the door and it was locked behind him before the bell was ringed.

Pain King and Steel Toe both rushed at Ron, ready to double team him, but Ron ran way from them and jump through the ropes to the outside. Ron tap his head to show he wasn't as dumb as people thought, but then both Pain King and Steel Toe went chasing after him, and in old Ron fashion he ran for it screaming. Pain King and Steel Toe cornered Ron in the cage and started to stalk towards him.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE YOU GUYS!" A voice called out from no where, stopping the three from their act. All of a sudden a large explosion rip through the center of the ring and a large figure stood there in the center of what use to be the ring. It was Jacky, or should I say The Jackal in his full blown monster form. "Its time I got my revenge on you guys!" The Jackal said as he pointed at the three wrestlers, two of which were cowering behind Ron. The referee was trying to hide on the other side of the cell.

"Not him again…" Pain King said as he looked at The Jackal.

"Come on guys, we beat him once will beat him again! Hardcore style!" Ron raised his hand in the air to signal to the crowd something before he pulled the rip jersey that was around his waist off. The crowd cheered as Ron put the jersey on before they started to chant 'Dean, Dean, Dean…'

"This is for real!" Kim said to Monique as they watch Yori and Tara start to climb the cage to get in. Kim made a rip in her skirt so she could move better before she jumps on to the barricade and on to the cage to start climbing. Kim joined Yori and Tara on the top of the cage. "What are we doing up here?" Kim asked them.

"There's a weak spot in the top of the cage for when a person gets slammed through the top of it!" Tara told her as they went to the spot and jump on it, but nothing happen. As they look closer, it was welded to stay unbroken.

"FREAKY!" A voice called out from above them as a blond hair woman drop down on to the top of the cage, it was Adrena-Lynn. "That's as far as you go! Its time for a bit of my own revenge!" Lynn said as she got in to a fighting stance, she was going to let the girls help Ron if she had any say on it.

Ron rush at The Jackal as Pain King and Steel Toe tried to hide under the ring. The Jackal just grabs Ron by the throat and started to blast the ring apart in his eye beams. All of a sudden from behind Steel Toe jump up with a chair and bash The Jackal in the back of the head. It didn't really faze The Jackal as he threw Ron in to Steel Toe. Pain Kin pop up with a sledge hammer ready to bash it in to The Jackal, but The Jackal just grabbed the head of the hammer. The Jackal's hand glowed and all was left of the hammer was a smoking stick of a handle.

Ron got him self up and took a hold of what he was looking for, the barbed wire bat with nails. Now he never used it in a match, it was more of a signature really, but desperate time called for wilder measures. Ron went to swing the bat at the back of The Jackal, but The Jackal blasted at the bat. Ron moved the bat out of the way in time, but it was now on fire. Ron kept up his swing and nailed The Jackal in the stomach with the bat.

Lynn kicked at Yori as she duck under Kim's punch, just to be tackled by Tara. All of a sudden Lynn's hands glowed and blasted Tara off of her. "Jacky sweetie gave me a little help…" Lynn said with a smile a she got up and fired another blast at Kim. Kim flip out of the way and Yori went around Lynn as she slip off one of the stockings on her arm. Yori jump on to Lynn's back and tried to chock Lynn with the stocking. Lynn got a hold of the stocking and burned it up. Before Yori could do anything else Lynn blasted Yori off of her back.

Tara jumped at Lynn, but Lynn jump at the same time and kicked Tara in the gut. Kim before Lynn could land; drop her elbow on Lynn's neck. Lynn grabs her neck as she lays there and blasted Kim off of her. Lynn then blasted both of Yori and Tara away before they could do anything; they were going to need a plan.

The blast from The Jackal hit the steel chair and knocks Steel Toe in to the cage wall. Pain King had pick up his own steel chair as Ron did the same and they both swung their chairs at The Jackal's head. The Jackal moved his head out of the way causing the chairs to hit each other, and then he blasted Ron and Pain King in to the other side of the cell wall. With a grunt Ron got back up, only to have a table hurled in to him by The Jackal.

Tara pulled on Lynn's hair before Lynn twisted around and blasted Tara off of her, though Tara got a hand full of hair out of it. Lynn didn't take notice of how close she was getting to the edge of the cage. Yori went to kick Lynn, but Lynn step out of the way of the kick and blasted Yori. With a scream Kim charge Lynn and both her and Lynn plummet off the top of the cage. They both made a sickening crash through the announcer table, Kim drape on top of Lynn.

From where Ron was, he saw this. "KP!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs as he saw something, there was his bat still on fire. Ron made a rush for the bat and picked it up with a look of pure evil. Ron picks up some of the pyrotechnics and pointed them at The Jackal.

"Oh no…" The Jackal gulped just as Ron touch his flaming bat to the pyrotechnics and The Jackal was engulfed in a ball of fire before he was thrown back threw the cage wall and in to the crowd. His necklace that was around his neck bursting in to tiny pieces along the way.

Ron struggled to get up, first he saw Yori and Tara climbing down the cage, then he saw Pain King and Steel Toe lay out and passed out, and then he saw her, Kim struggling to get to her feet. Ron then signals the referee from where ever he was to come here. Ron took a few steps and drop on top of Pain King. 1…2…3… The referee had counted the pin fall, Ron was the winner, but everyone was in shock of what happened to call it.

No matter how much the tried, the cell couldn't be raised, probably part of Jacky's plan. They finally got the lock cut off the cage so paramedics could help those in side as they were all ready helping those out side of the cage.

Ron's stretch got push up next to Kim's and they smiled at each other. "Hey KP…" Ron said in a tired voice, his adrenaline starting to leave him.

"Hey yourself…" Kim said also in a tired voice as she reaches her hand out to Ron. Ron took Kim's hand in his larger one and held it for a little while.

"So you enjoy the show?" Ron asked with his goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah, though I could do with out the interactive part of the show." Kim said as she gave Ron's hand a squeeze. Slowly the two fell asleep still holding each others hand. Monique walked up to the two after she push through the crowd of people, why did she get the feeling Team Possible was about to get back together in one form or another, and in one way or another.

A.N.

Just something I had to get out of my head. I kept I seeing all these stories of Ron's future, they seemed all Ron becomes a Chef or a GJ agent with Kim or some super ninja in training. I thought Hey he still is going to want to be a hero, so why not a hero on TV. Bing, bang, boom, I got this idea. It wasn't something I had seen, Ron a wrestler. To why the audience chanted Dean, I pictured Ron have a Mick Foley like career, different personalities in the ring. Well that's the story, there you go, enjoy.


End file.
